Old Fashion Love Affair
by TYBCollector
Summary: A forbidden love between Marcus and Melinda. Both with captive secrets their not ready to share with each other, but can Marcus over come the Volturi, and what happens when Melinda finds out Aro deadly secret.
1. A Rainy Day

**Marcus**

As I walk outside the entry way, upon the balcony of the Volturi, I motioned my head upward looking into the sky, believing it was a perfect day-for a vampire. The clouds were painted in grey while the sky consisted of a hazy dark blue, due to the rainy weather of course. Funny how I am so at ease with myself, the majority of the time I am when it's raining. This was Didyme favorite weather as well, and just being out here made me feel even closer to her. Some would say 'let it go she's in a better place'. But for me, never. I think that's why I envy humans so much, because even in the most saddening of times they're more capable of moving on with their lives. Aro seemed to have done it, making peace with the situation, but why can't I? It isn't that I don't try, but I find it selfish to just forget about her. Had something would of happened to me, I wouldn't want her to forget about the moments we shared together.

Besides I needed to come out here. Today Aro had called a meeting upon the whole entire coven. He has decided to take a "vacation", along with the higher positioned guards and wives of course. The fools, it hasn't occurred to them that Aro only called for a vacation because he's scouting out new potential. I guess he's getting tiresome of Jane and Alec, most likely the case. Not that they'll be missed. As the years went on I've seen Alec and Jane-especially, abuse their authority, figures of curse. Any vampire that is of any long distant descendant, of true witchery or any psychic power, were likely to achieve one in particular as well. But seeing how Jane and Alec, as well as Aro were the only long descendants of witches, they would inhabit a special power.

"Careful, you don't want to get a cold."

I turned around to see who have spoken from behind me, only to see a light brown haired Chelsea in my mist, dressed in black cloak with two matching umbrella's .

"Silly child for I am immortal, I can not catch a cold." I responded with content

With her short stature, she steadily walked to my side, and handed me the black umbrella anyway. I unfasten it, knowing it wouldn't do any good, seeing how I was already soaked. But finding my self unable to resist, the umbrella sprang from its clutch stature and sprang in the mist of the rain. Five minutes-it seems, have gone by without a word until Chelsea cleared her throat and spoke.

"So I hear your not going on the vocation with Aro and Caius."

"It is true, I can't be to far from home."

I tried to reassure her with a smile, but even when Chelsea wasn't looking at me she held an uncertainty in her expression.

"Marcus may I ask something of you."

"Why of course my dear."

"Do-do you ever think that maybe there's something more than to being within these walls?"

"Why Chelsea what do you mean?"

But I knew very well what she meant. For the past thousand of years I've been wondering the same, wondering if the Volturi was for me. Every since Didyme had died I seen no point in leaving, but now-I'm just left with an uncertainty within my heart. I don't know why but I feel bonded within this place, against my will, and can't seem to figure out why. These feelings I have, I'm sure aren't because of my mourning for Didyme.

"I mean, do you ever think about leaving?"

"Do you Chelsea?"

"Yes."

I look at her, then at the rain. I was surprised to hear how quickly she answered. I was completely under the impression that she loved staying here.

"You know Chelsea, you can always ask Aro if you do not wish to stay."

"He'll never permit it." Chelsea said as she gritted her teeth in disgust.

"I'm sure he'll-

"You don't know him!"

I looked at her again, only this time my stare stood at a halt. What was she talking about? I've been present with the Volturi since it's been established, how could I not know Aro, or Caius for the matter, even if he is morbid at times.

"What are you trying to say Chelsea?"

"I have to go."

I grabbed her roughly by her forearm, and swung her around to face me. I couldn't really tell with the rain, but it looked as though she'd had shed a tear. I quickly released her, slowly resenting my rough gesture.

"What are you talking about Chelsea?"

"Pleas don't hate me my lord" Chelsea said with a faint whisper

"Chelsea why would I hate you?"

And just as she was about to answer we herd Aftons' foot step approaching.

"Marcus, promise me you won't tell anyone what just happened."

"Chelsea will you please tell me what's-

"Please." Chelsea voice was then shrieked in another whisper

Afton was approaching quickly, and called out for Chelsea. So I nodded my head in agreement, and watched her take her leave. I didn't know what it was, but Chelsea always made me felt uncertainty. Like I was mesmerized to sit and watch a fiasco show called a coven. Something was definitely not right. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out one way or another.


	2. Break

**Melinda**

_Hi, _

_This is the Lucas residents. We are currently not in at the moment, but pleas leave your name and number and the end of the tone-_

_[Beep…]_

_Hey Melinda it's me Andrea. Um… I know you called in sick again, but, listen. Delia, me, Eli, and Rick are worried about you. Honey I know it's been hard on you, but you can't keep continuing on like this. You won't come to the shop, having Delia cover for you, and your son Aiden having to stay with your mother Beth. Anyways, pleas call, you know we love you. _

It's been raining in Grandview for the past week, as the fog and mist collided the air. My body felt numb, as I stroked the empty surface of my purple satin sheets, where Jim slept. Well…use to sleep anyway. It's been a month since his fatal car accident. I know I'm being selfish for not wanting him to go, but knowing he's in a better place brings me little peace, coming to the realization that he's gone. But why didn't he want to stay? I don't understand, and having to explain to a six year old is bad enough. Sitting him down, and calmly explaining to him that his dad isn't coming home.

"_It's okay mommy we can still see daddy, as a ghost."_

I run my quivering hands through my hair out of frustration of that dreaded day.

"_Aiden sweetie I need you to understand something."_

_Aiden looked at my anxiously as I sat next to him on couch, but nodded his head to me in agreement, watching me with curious eyes._

"_Aiden"_

"_Yea mom."_

"_Sweetie I-we're not going to see dad."_

"_What are you talking about, we see ghost all the time."_

_I pressed my lips together to try to quite the tiny gulp developing in my voice._

"_Honey your dad just-_

I brought my self up from the bed, running my fingers through my hair. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt. The way Aiden started yelling and crying I-I couldn't shake the feeling of not being able to comfort him, not like his dad. I turn on the light finally making my way to the bathroom, only left with surprise by my reflection. My hair hasn't been done in, who knows. My eyes accumulated with darken circles and redden eyes from crying, along with my sunken cheeks and cracked lips from being chapped. I was a mess. Tears once again started streaming down my face, as I grabbed the scissors off the counter and roughly began to cut my hair. If I was going too mourned I could at least be beautiful, right?

Minutes passed as my hair settled its way into the bathroom sink, as I opened up the cabinet to put on my lip stick. I don't know what came over me but I started laughing hysterically now. Remembering me and Jim's' first date, the time we've made love, and gotten married. All those beautiful things we had together, gone.

_CRACK _

There goes the mirror, leaving me with a bleeding fist and my laughter, which carried its way when I left the room and went down stairs.

"Melinda?"

I must have not notice Rick coming in, I gave him a spare key long ago, if I was vacationing or if something went wrong. In his case there was, and unbeknownst to him he wasn't the only one staring in horror to my appearance. As the ghost cast there staring gaze at me. Rapidly shaking my head I scream at the world in my frustration, while Rick ran to grab hold of me to calm me down.

I was tired, too tired.

* * *

**Author: So in this scene, as you've read, Melinda is going a tad bit postal over her late husbands death. Can so one say vacation, to Italy that is. **

**Till next time. **

**Xoxo**


	3. Sharing our Tears

**Melinda**

It's funny how things change over time. I would have never thought I would find comfort being in the presence of my mothers' house. My prior incident of an unwelcoming visit, from Rick, raised concerned from those around me. Hell, even the ghosts thought I was nuts, but how could I blame 'em?

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

After that incident my mother, Beth, made sure to keep close tabs on me. A promise she actually lived up to keep, huh.

Seated at the table in my mothers' kitchen—which hasn't changed since the 70's, I watched outside the casement window, as Aiden ran across the yard with Bucker (My mothers' white shepherd). Looking at him made me want to go back into my childhood; were everything was easy, and no one depended on you. I snapped out of it once my mother made it back to the table, with some hot chocolate.

"No, I don't think you're crazy; I think you're hurt."

_Sighing._

"Well…way to make me feel better ma," taking a sip of the hot chocolate, with a hint of cinnamon. "I didn't come here to argue with you 'mother'."

"Damn it Melinda!"I watched as she slammed the coffee cup hard onto the table, I didn't think she would get this mad. "You're not the only one who's hurting. Did you know all Aiden does is ask about you? Huh, well did ya? Your friends are worried _sick_, the shop isn't the same without, and the town is talking mad. And while you were dwelling in your own misery, so were the ghost you could've helped! Mary Ann would be—"

"Don't you dare bring up my grandmothers' name!"

Grandma Ann and my mom never reconciled with their differences. Mom wanted nothing to do with ghost, and my grandmother treasured it, she was a strong women. Something I fail to be, especially in a moment like this. Mom got up from the table, slowly walking to the opposite side of me, taking in a deep breath as she leaned against the sink.

"I'm sorry baby; I know how much it hurts you about Mary Ann." Sniffling, my mother continued. "We argued like cats and dogs, but I hated this gift, it made me feel like a freak. Mary Ann tried with all her might to make me accept it: going to support groups—yes we had 'em surprisingly, talking to ghost's who were less complicated, even those who were my age at that particular time. Nothing worked. At the end it seemed like a bitter feud to last a life time, until you were born. Things were settling, despite our opinions."

Turing around to face her I stared in awe of the tears running down my mothers' cheek, the first in a long time, here at this moment, my mother shows evidence of being human. She was right; I wasn't the only one hurting. Words didn't leave my mouth, as my body took over to embrace her, both sharing our tears.

Minutes went by as we finally break from each other's grip. Red faced from crying and feeling embarrassed, as we wiped our faces. Never had we shared this experience before, but for some reason I was glad.

Finally I broke the silence, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have snapped on you like that."

"No it's alright," my mother said as she cleaned her face with a tissue, brushing her hair back with her ringers, "I shouldn't have brought up your grandmother. Oh my God, I thought I was over it but I guess I'm not. Melinda—"

"No its okay, you were right. I really need to be there for Aiden and the shop."

We both stood separately in a stance looking into each others eyes, my mother left to retrieve something up stairs as she came back down again. I not sure what I was expecting when she left for that brief moment, maybe to go upstairs and cry silently in her room, but to hand me an envelope with money definitely wasn't it.

"Mom?"

"I want you to take this money and go anywhere you want it, no ifs, ands, or buts. Before you were born, I got the opportunity to go Europe on a school trip. It made me forget about all my problems, I felt a weight lifted off of my shoulders. I saved this a long time ago saying _It'll be useful one day_, well now's the time."

I fingered the enveloped, unsure of whether to take my mothers' offer or decline. I know I was needed here but, a part of me felt dead without Jim. I looked back at my mother for reassurance.

"Baby, I know I haven't always been 'mother of the year', but something is telling me that you should take this trip, I don't know why but I feel its right. I just know these things when I get this feeling."

She soon left me speechless to go outside and check on Aiden. Looking back out the window I knew as well that I needed a break.

"To Italy it is", I said to myself.


End file.
